


Весь верхний этаж

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Lena is a concierge girl, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Когда-нибудь была с такими, как я?
Relationships: Koriand'r/Lena
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Весь верхний этаж

— Да она проститутка, — говорит Фабиан.  
— Она транс, — уточняет Тобиас. — И проститутка.

Ну, выглядит эта мисс Андерс точно как дешёвка, такая вульгарная, просто фу: короткие виниловые платья, будто из секс-шопа, шубы, бархатные ботфорты до бедра. Ещё эти аквамариновые линзы, слишком светлые, неестественные. Но всякий раз, видя мисс Андерс в холле, Лена улыбается, и не потому, что это её работа. Просто кажется, будто в отель по ошибке впорхнула дикая тропическая бабочка.

— Ей платье еле-еле пизду прикрывает, — настаивает Фабиан. — Конечно, она блядь. Кто ещё так одевается?  
— Ты тупой или глухой? Я же только что сказал — там не пизда.

Самой Лене на работе положены строгая юбка до колен, невысокий каблук, короткие ногти с бесцветным лаком, едва заметный макияж. Из украшений — только тонкая цепочка. Тоска.

Но Лена не дура, чтобы всё просрать из-за дресс-кода, или унылых правил, или такого вот трёпа о постояльцах, который может услышать администратор. Или самого слова «постояльцы». Она доработает здесь до диплома и получит отличные рекомендации. Может, останется, если предложат повышение. Может, уедет путешествовать. Может, выйдет замуж, кто знает. У неё вся жизнь впереди.

Да, Лена не дура и, в отличие от этих двоих, соображает головой, а не хуем. Шубы мисс Андерс из натурального меха, в тяжёлом колье на её шее, похоже, настоящие изумруды. Она вторую неделю живёт в пентхаусе, в конце-то концов, а ведь их отель — один из самых дорогих в Вене. К ней регулярно таскается владелец «Шамана» и наверняка трахает её, но никогда за неё не платит. Она болтает с ним на каком-то иностранном, но не английском, а к Лене всегда обращается по-немецки, бегло, хоть и с акцентом. Слишком богатая для проститутки. И слишком умная. Хотя, конечно, кто их знает в их Америке.

Лена тоже не шлюха. Не шлюха, ясно? Она не кокетничает с гостями, чтобы не получить ещё один выговор, никогда не берёт денег, но если ей хотят оставить щедрые чаевые, почему нет? Или сделать подарок. Или отвезти на Мальту на выходные. Если бы она спала с каждым, кто предлагает, тогда была бы шлюхой. А раз она выбирает, это свидания.

Поэтому когда мисс Андерс заказывает самое дорогое шампанское и предлагает составить ей компанию, Лена уже знает, как всё будет. Они поговорят о том о сём. Мисс Андерс попросит называть её просто Кори. Спросит, на кого Лена учится, какие у неё планы на будущее, скучает ли она по родителям. Скажет, какая нежная у неё кожа. Поцелует её в шею. А дальше Лена ещё подумает, остаться или уйти. 

Но вот как всё происходит: они даже не открывают бутылку шампанского, а в ведёрке на столе стоит точно такая же, едва начатая и выдохшаяся. На полу лежит распахнутый, не разобранный чемодан, словно Кори въехала только вчера. Они сидят на диване, и Лена ёжится и слегка заводится под изучающим взглядом. Кори рассматривает её так, будто Лена голая. Впервые приходит в голову, что это не линзы, а реально вот такого дикого цвета глаза. 

— Когда-нибудь была с такими, как я? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Кори, наматывая на палец прядь мелко вьющихся, кричаще-розовых волос.  
— С какими — такими?

С женщиной? С чёрным? С американкой? Такие, как Кори, вряд ли вообще бывают.

— С клиентами.  
— Гостями, — поправляет Лена.  
— Хозяевами, — мурлычет Кори и, наконец, целует её. «Кто ты, — проносится в голове у Лены. — И кто я».

А потом Лена сидит уже голая, упираясь пятками в диван, раскрывшись так бесстыдно, как можно только перед врачом. Она стонет, зажмуривается, хотя обычно не хмурится, а то придётся колоть ботокс ещё до тридцати, и, кажется, течёт прямо Кори в рот, пока та её вылизывает. У неё такой сильный, властный язык. Лена хочет его в себя поглубже.

На полу валяются трусы с так и не отклеенной ежедневкой. Стыдно. Напротив дивана зеркало, и если Лена посмотрит туда, то увидит себя — какая она, оказывается… Раздвинула ноги, как шлюха.

— О, нет-нет, — вполголоса говорит Кори, словно только что выучила язык Лениного тела и подслушала, а потом посасывает её клитор, трогает губами лобок и влажными чувственными поцелуями добирается до пупка. — Мне нужен не только твой нижний этаж, — палец касается лба, — но и это. 

Лена отнимает ладони от лица, поднимает взгляд к зеркалу и видит хрупкую бабочку.

* * *

— Рано уходите или поздно вернулись? — спрашивает Лена, когда видит её в следующий раз.  
Кори — мисс Андерс — на миг кажется растерянной, а потом улыбается своей широкой искушающей улыбкой и сознаётся:  
— Так поздно, что, боюсь, не могу вспомнить, в каком я номере.  
— Неужели забыли? — Лена улыбается ей в ответ, кокетливо наклонив голову, хотя кокетничать по-прежнему нельзя, но момент такой мимолётный, никто не успеет заметить. — Весь верхний этаж ваш.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по фрагменту пилотной серии, где Кори возвращается в отель, встречает девушку-портье, и между ними происходит следующий диалог:  
> — Вам принести что-нибудь в номер?  
> — Что, например?  
> — То же, что в прошлый раз?  
> — А как вы охарактеризуете прошлый раз?  
> — Мадам, я могу покраснеть.


End file.
